


Innocence

by Undertale_Writing_Challenges



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'returning to writing fic', (not really) - Freeform, Chastity Belts, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fontcest, Gift Fic, Goopster, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry Toby, Just smut, M/M, Medeival Times, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sans goes by female pronounes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of, Suitor Papyrus, TAG ALL THE ECTO THINGS, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tralala beware the woman who is bad at tagging, Transgender Sans, but not papyrus' father, for backstory reasons, gaster is sans' father, go with it, instead of the fic?, king gaster, lets be honest you're not here for plot, princess sans, seriously this is all porn, this is actually not technically incest, this is entirely self indulgent, this started from a hilarious discusion in discord, whoo here we go, why are you reading the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertale_Writing_Challenges/pseuds/Undertale_Writing_Challenges
Summary: Getting a chastity key from a parent is one of the hardest challenges a suitor faces. Not only do you have to win the heart of the girl, you have to win the heart of her parents. In the end, a suitor spends more time impressing the parents than with the maiden. Winning the key is akin to winning her innocence. If the parents give you her key, they're giving you their daughter for all of time.If winning the chastity key of a peasant is hard, it is infinitely more so to win the chastity key of the Princess.or basically, nanny papyrus ruins the innocence of princess sans.**This can be taken the wrong way and can be read as pedophilia. I realized that while proofreading it. Please understand it is not meant to be taken that way. If that makes you uncomfortable, either don't read or skip to the break in the story**





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadboii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboii/gifts).



> so this literally started as a conversation between friends. no idea how the topic was brought up but my friend was like "what if some chick had a chastity belt on and is shy about fucking someone coz she actually has a dick? and then she's like super sensitive when the belt finally comes off and just comes immediately?" so then of course I had to write swapcest about that.
> 
> This is tagged underage because Papyrus has known Sans since a child. While they were of age when they had sex, he started feeling feelings before Sans was of age. Damn it Papyrus. 
> 
> Gifted to a dude I call Kenny, because they're new to archive and I'm dragging them down into my own personal hell.
> 
> WELCOME BACK ME FROM MY LONG UNEXPECTED HIATUS!
> 
> (go check the end notes for why sans conjures a dick and not a pusseh)
> 
> **MINOR SPOILER ALERT FOR THE STORY**  
> Proof reading this, I realized how on the verge of pedophilia this is. So please understand that I DO NOT SUPPORT PEDOPHILIA. In this story, Papyrus had planned to keep his thoughts of Sans a secret. Sans started their relationship, not Papyrus. She was, where I am, of age when that happened. This is not pedophilia, I do not support pedophilia. Okay? Okay.

Papyrus worked under the King for as long as he could remember. It had originally started as one of his many odd jobs; it paid well at it was rare he actually had to show up to the castle. It was around the time of Sans' birth when he was asked to stay at the castle. He got his own room, ate for free, and all he had to do was change a few messy diapers _(Hypothetically at least. Skeleton babies don't actually have enough magic to need to waste it in that way.)_

He was the nanny, and he didn't really mind. Even as a child, Sans was a sweetheart. She always thought of Papyrus as her big brother, not her nanny. She was a toddler when she got into the habit of calling him "brother." He didn't mind. 

Sans was 14 when he became a little too attached. It was clear Sans held Papyrus on a high pedestal, clear that she cared about him far more than anyone else in the castle (perhaps, maybe even her father.) It was selfish but he basked in that knowledge, in the feeling of being loved.

Sans was 16 when he realized _he had fallen in love._ He hated himself when he had that realization, that sick, disgusting discovery that he lusted after the child he practically raised. He was the protector, the nanny, the _brother._ Not the lover; not her suitor. 

He'd stayed away for a while after that. Busied himself with work around the castle, actually took off for a few nights and stayed at an inn. Bothered friends, went to bars, _anything_ to keep him away from Sans. It was working _(somewhat)_ until he'd found out how much he'd been hurting his Princess. She pulled him into her room, where he hadn't been in months, tears in her eyes and ever-present smile twisted and barred into an undesirable frown. _"What did I do, Papyrus? What did I do?"_ He'd felt even worse, fucking things up when he tried to fix them. He said the only thing he could think of _("You didn't do anything, it's just me, Sans.")_ and she seemed infinitely more upset. She lunged herself at him and-- _...kissed_ him. 

Sans was 21 when he realized, it was _hopeless._ She was to be married and coronated and made Queen of the Underground. Queen, alongside a husband that will not be him. Sans was _devasted_ when she found out. _("It's not fair! I love you! I won't love anyone else!" "Let's run away, Papyrus, run away to where Dad will never find us!")_ She'd begged him and cried to him, but Papyrus had no say in the matter. He was the nanny. Just the nanny. The nanny that wasn't even needed anymore.

He decided it wouldn't hurt to just... _try._ Ask Gaster for her hand, and if he says no then he'll just have to accept Sans being married to someone else. He remembers the stern look the King had given him. He told him, "Get back to work," and nothing more.

Sans, for her part, was anything but silent. She tried everything from pleading to straight out demanding, from threatening to sobbing. No matter what she did, Gaster only told her, "Your fate was sealed when you were born. You will be suited, Sans. You have no say in the matter."

When the day of the Suitor's Ball came, Sans and Papyrus parted ways. They didn't talk that night. Not for the first of the dance, at least. A Suitor's Ball is the most exhausting night a Princess must face. She must meet all her potential suitors and choose one to marry by the end of the night. If she does not, she will be arranged a husband by her father. 

It was well into the night when Gaster finally pulled Sans from the crowd. He spoke, "Sans will now choose a man in this room to be her future King." The word choice was odd and faulty, and Sans was quick to realize that, for all intents and purposes, Papyrus qualified as 'a man in this room.' Perhaps, that had been the King's plan all along because he didn't protest when Sans ran to his side. He nodded with a smile and "Sans has chosen her suitor." 

* * *

 

It was a long, winding road that brought them here, but they were here nonetheless. 

Sans' veil was haloed around her skull, covering the pillow and spilling over onto the mattress. Breathless giggles left her mouth as she pulled Papyrus in for another deep kiss. They were finally here. 

"I love you," she whispered as she pulled back, her wide eye lights flickering briefly into shimmering hearts. "Take me." She tugged on the key that was wrapped around Papyrus' neck. 

"Sit up," he murmured, feeling along her neck for her zipper. 

Sans shifts, moving her hands to grasp at the bottom of her dress, "No just... Please, it hurts," she pulled up the petticoats of her wedding gown, shifting and shimmying until the metal bulk of her chastity belt is revealed. 

Slowly, Papyrus lifts the tattered rope that holds the key from his neck, grasping the key firmly. His hands tremble and shake as he reaches for the lock. He looks up at Sans, almost unbelieving that this is _finally_ happening.

"Papyrus, _please_ , hurry. It hurts." Sans squirms under him, shifting her hips so his hands brush against the metal contraption. 

He fumbles with the key several times before he finally manages to slide it into the lock. He turns it, metal clicking and grinding as rusty gears finally turn again. The clasp that holds the belt tight is freed and Papyrus starts to shimmy it down off of her pelvis. Sans cries out with each excruciatingly slow inch of movement, torn between grinding up and pulling away to make it faster. He finally gets it off her pelvis, a pretty blue cock bobbing up over it and--

"AHNN! PAPYRUS!" Strings of sticky blue cum shoot up, soiling the prestigious white wedding gown and some even managing to hit Sans' own face. She's openly moaning, grinding up against absolutely nothing and shivering as if it's already too much. Her chest heaves and her toes clench, her arms reach out wildly to grasp at the bedsheets, clawing marks into them in her excitement. 

Papyrus stares slack-jawed, soaking up the image of his Princess lost in ecstasy. Her first orgasm came with his name on her lips, his hands on her fragile bones. Sans was officially _his._

"Holy shit," he chokes out just as Sans is coming down from her high. "You came," Sans whines, covering her face with her hands as a bright blue blush blooms across her skull. "You came and I didn't even touch you."

"I'm sorry," she sobs out, trembling in guilt. "I ruined it, I ruined our special night."

"What are you talking about?" Papyrus gently tugs her wrists, pulling her hands away from her face. Small tears are beginning to brim at the sides, and he's sure they aren't from pleasure. 

"I made the wrong thing," she whispers, ashamed and uncomfortable, "You must be so disgusted with me." 

"What? You mean this?" Papyrus chuckles, reaching between them to grasp at her already re-hardened cock. She moans, pre spurting as her dick throbs. "This is perfect... I'm going to have so much fun with this." 

"You're j-just -- _ah!_ \-- saying that!" She seems intent on pouting, even as her hips shift unconsciously into his hand.

"No, Princess," Papyrus whispers, "Your cock is pretty and perfect, just like you." It takes two quick strokes, twisting at the base and squeezing at the tip, and Sans is coming again, sobbing and screaming and moaning in pleasure.

_"And I'm going to spend the whole night proving it to you."  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so you know I headcanon that skeletons can form both sets of genitalia, and that I also headcanon all skeletons are born male. Well, Sans was born into the royal family expected to be a princess. She was forced to be a female when in reality she's male. She doesn't like being a princess and prefers a lot more boyish hobbies. This is why she conjures her penis, not her vagina. Long after this story, Sans actually takes the role as king, and Papyrus becomes her queen.  
> (because skeletons can conjure either genitalia, papyrus isn't really shocked when sans whips out his magic dick)  
>  
> 
> ok but real talk. how did people that had to wear chastity belts go to the bathroom? did they like... have their own key? did they have to have their parents unlock it? i want to know? good things skeletons don't have the need to go to the bathroom??
> 
> That ending was fucking teasing as all shit! Go demand a continuation on my Tumblr!  
> https://undertale-writing-challenges.tumblr.com/


End file.
